Question: Some cars were parked in the grocery store parking lot. 1 more car parks at the grocery store. Now there are 93 cars in the parking lot. How many cars were parked at the grocery store at the beginning?
Explanation: The number of cars parked at the store at the beginning is the difference of the number parked now and the number that came and parked earlier. The difference is $93 - 1$ cars. $93 - 1 = 92$ cars.